f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Haas
Haas-BMW Season Results Complete Formula One results for Haas (UniONE CAREER Results Only). 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) Hass were entered in 2016, as the official Williams-BMW B-Team - Haas-BMW. From 2017 onward, the American team would take on BMW's next young prospects. BMW thought it best that Haas take on two experienced drivers for 2016, to ensure they have a competitive B-Team car. Grosjean would take the team's best result of third at Brazil. This would prove to be his last podium and last race in F1. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) The American team look to build on an encouraging first season in F1, finishing 7th in the Constructor's. Once again, Haas were hoping the raw power of the BMW M-Sport03H would help boost them up the grid, to compete with Renault and Toyota on a regular basis. As Robert Kubica completed the most laps during winter testing, the team were confident of taking 6th or higher in the Constructor's. BMW have also stated, that Haas will receive extra Power Unit upgrades throughout the season, as Williams look for a pathway to get them back to the front of the grid. Haas would make the most of the Power Unit upgrades at Belgium, and a long with a little bit of luck, Mick Schumacher took his first victory in F1. Results would tail off towards the end of the season, and Haas would lose out on 5th in the Constructor's by one point to Toyota. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) After a close championship battle in 2017 with Toyota, the Williams B-team were in high spirits. The American outfit worked close with BMW over the winter, resulting is a complete redesign of the initial 2018 chassis. The aim of this was to increase cooling, as many of the BMW Power Unit failures in 2016 and 2017 were caused by the engine overheating. Despite the added drag that would come with larger side pods, BMW remained confident that increased consistency of race finishes will be key to the team's success in 2018. After the first seven races, Haas had one podium to their name and look to have remained competitive in the midfield battle. However, the team would experience a run of no points until the Japanese Grand Prix, with Schumacher and Stroll finishing in 10th and 11th respectively. A return to 'form' would follow next time out for the team's home race with neither driver finishing in the points. Both drivers would fail to score for the remainder of the season. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) Haas once again, pick up customer BMW engines for this season, and will look to move past the issues that plagued them throughout the second half of the 2018 season. Statistically, 2018 was the teams worst season in terms of Championship position and least amount of points scored. Often used as the test team for Williams aero parts, Haas will look to benefit from some more successful upgrades from BMW in 2019. Haas are also expected to receive the flywheel upgrade from Williams when its introduced later in the season. The first race of 2019 would be a difficult one for the American outfit. Both drivers starting and finishing outside of the points places. Stroll finishing in 13th out at least keep Haas ahead of Toro Rosso in the standings. Herta would take his first in F1 and the team's first points of the season at the second race. He started on the hard tyres and ran a first long stint, allowing for a shorter stint on faster tyres later in the race. Stroll took his first points finish of the season with 7th at the Spanish Grand Prix. His excellent defensive skills allowing him to hold off much faster cars that made an extra stop in the race. His points were enough to move Haas out of last place in the Constructor's Championship. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results on bold, indicate Championships won.